


He wasn't who he said he was

by Lyndsayluhu



Series: Ms. Smoak and Crossovers [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Online Dating, batlicity - Freeform, hidden idendity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsayluhu/pseuds/Lyndsayluhu
Summary: Felicity tries online dating and is matched with Al. But Al isn't who he says he is.no arrow, no batman





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal boring Thursday afternoon and Felicity had noticed Oliver is feeling a bit under the weather. She grabbed him a cup of coffee and placed it on his desk. 

“What was this for?” he asked with curiosity

“its just a cup of coffee Oliver. You looked like you needed it” she smiled at him as she turned to walk back to her desk.

“Hey, wait. How did your date go last night?” 

She turned and shot him a glare

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah. I think I’m just going to give up on finding someone who is smart, hot, and nice. So far I’ve only managed to find 2 out of 3, but oh well”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Where do you meet these guys anyways?”

“Just around” she lied as she walked back to her desk.

Felicity had been trying online dating sites. Yeah, she was fishing for that one that would be all of the things she looked for. But so far most of the men she had met and went on dates with were jerks. They would take one look at her and immediately think she was a bimbo. She had decided she would just deactivate her account and take some time off. 

She sat at her desk and logged into the site she was using. She was looking for the account button when she noticed she had a new match. She decided to check it out.

Al 37 years old [no image]  
Job: Owner of an Enterprise  
Location: Gotham City  
Likes and Hobbies: [left blank]  
Favorite music: [left blank]  
Looking for: someone to settle down with, maybe start a family. Someone willing to relocate, and work at my company.  
About me: I travel a lot for business so I am out of Gotham a lot of the time. I enjoy martial arts, and spending my down time reading, or working out. I hate going to Galas, but with the right partner I am sure I could learn to enjoy them. 

Felicity read over the match, it wasn’t too detailed. And she normally didn’t want to take chances on someone with no picture. Let alone someone who lived so far away. She had been considering moving to Gotham a few times over the years to work at Wayne Enterprises. So who knew. There was no harm in emailing this man, even if he was 13 years older than her.

Dear Al. 

Hi, your profile came across as a match. I must point out firstly that you are way beyond my ‘willing to travel’ distance, and are above my age preference, as well as not having a picture or much information about you. Now typically I would have bypassed this ‘match’ but I thought, what the heck. 

I am from Starling City, and if you haven’t looked at my profile, I am an Executive Assistant for a fortune 500 company, and it eats up a lot of my time. I like to hang out with friends when I can, and love binging on Netflix, and when I start a book, I just can’t put it down. 

If you are interested in finding out more about each other, email me back. 

Warm regards, Felicity.

Meanwhile in Gotham

“Alfred, did you sign me up for a dating site again? you know I never go through with it” Bruce asked when he walked into the kitchen for dinner

“Yes Master Bruce I did. It was time you found a nice woman to settle down with. You are getting too old” he chuckled

“How many times have I told you not to do that. Now I have to let this poor girl down. Not to mention you used Al again.”

“You received a match already? I only signed you up an hour ago. Tell me about her”

“fine. Her name is Felicity. she is 24. Really? What kind of parameters did you put on here? She lives in Starling, again, really? She likes to read, and hang out with friends. And oh……”

“what is it Master Bruce?”

“She is stunning. She has a few pictures of herself” Alfred took the tablet away from Bruce to look at her. She was stunning he agreed. And in her pictures you could tell she was happy. 

“It looks like you have a message Master Bruce. Shall I read it?” 

“No, I’ll read it, thank you very much” he said with a chuckle. Alfred gave the tablet back and Bruce read over her message. It was short and to the point. She had practically called him old, and he did agree that there shouldn’t have been such a strong match between them, he couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if’. Would he be willing to travel if he found the right woman? Was he even ready to commit to someone? Let alone have children? He was getting up there, and she was young, but nowadays it was normal for men like him to find love late in life. So he thought what could it hurt if he messaged her back.

Dear Felicity,

Thank you for messaging me about my profile. I prefer to keep it vague as I do own a company and would prefer people not know my full identity. You seem like a lovely woman, and I would be interested in chatting with you. If there is anything you would like to know about me, please do not hesitate to ask. I do actually have a business meeting in Starling City in just over a month, and if our chats go well, I would be interested in meeting with you. I look forward to hearing back from you.

Al.

Wayne Enterprises did in fact have a meeting in Starling in just over a month, but the thing was, was that Bruce himself never went to those meetings. He always opted to forgo them and send Lucius Fox. But he thought to himself, if the chatting went well with Felicity, then he would personally come along and meet her. 

. . .

Felicity had ended up being super busy the rest of the day and hadn’t noticed a reply came in. when she got home, she warmed up one of those frozen dinners, grabbed a glass of red wine, and turned on Netflix. She started eating her dinner when she noticed there was a notification on her phone. She opened it and was surprised to see a reply from Al. 

She noted how he said he was coming to Starling, and if the messages when well they would meet up. But he hadn’t uploaded a picture or said anything more about who he was. She felt that maybe she was being catfished. But she thought, what’s the harm in continuing to talk to him.

 

She sent him back a message.

Hi Al. 

Thank you for replying to me. I was actually about to delete my account, but felt I needed to message you. I would like to ask if you could send me a photo of yourself, as you have obviously seen what I look like. I would prefer to know who I am talking to. A little fun fact about me, is I am extremely good with computers. 

Have you lived in Gotham your whole life? Have you been married? Do you have children? What is your favorite food? What is your stance on having children if you do not currently have them?

Just some questions for you to answer and hopefully you will be able to come up with a few for me.

Warm Regards, Felicity.

She sat back on her couch and finished watching the show she started. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

. . .

It was around 7 am when Bruce made his way into the kitchen. He glanced down to his tablet and saw the notification light blinking. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. He clicked the dating site app, and saw a new message, and multiple matches. He quickly scrolled through the matches, archiving them as he went. He didn’t know why he did that, but it just didn’t feel right to look at anyone else. He then went into his inbox and read Felicity’s message. So he replied.

Dear Felicity, 

I am glad to see you didn’t delete your account. And I must admit something to you. I had not signed myself for this site. My butler did. He thought that it was time I settled down, and I was about to delete it myself when I saw your page. I must say you are very striking. But as I have said previously, I would prefer to keep my identity a secret. I am a very well known man, and I need to be careful. 

How good are you with computers? And yes I have lived in Gotham my whole life. I have not been married, and I do not have any children. I honestly don’t know if I want children. I guess with the right partner that could change. And my favorite food would have to be spaghetti and homemade meatballs. I know its pretty boring, but its an old family recipe and I must admit I eat it about twice a week. 

Some questions for you. What made you become an EA if you are so good with computers? how did you get into technology? How do you feel about children? Have you ever been married? And what is your favorite ice cream?

Look forward to hearing back from you  
Al.

. . .

Felicity walked into the office at 8 am with Oliver by her side, a coffee in her hand, and her phone in the other. 

“You have a 10 o’clock with your mother, a lunch date with Sara to finalize the transfer, and a board meeting at 3. But the board meeting is just to go over expenses so I’m sure if you just wanted to leave at noon with Sara it wouldn’t be an issue” 

“I should probably be in the meeting. I miss so many of them, I should probably start paying attention” he chuckled to her

Oliver walked into his office, and Felicity sat down at her desk. She started up her computer and pulled up the week’s schedule. She noticed something different about the schedule than what she had inputted. She grabbed her phone and called Oliver.

“You know you could just come in here and talk, you don’t have to call me” he laughed

“Yeah, I know. But I’m noticing your schedule says there’s a trip to Gotham slated for Thursday through Sunday. Why wasn’t I informed? And what is it regarding?”

“Oh yeah. My mother wants me to meet with Wayne Enterprises before they come here. Something about getting a feel for who we will be working with. And she set it all up the other day, but only told me about it last night. That’s why my mother was coming today. She wants to go over everything for us to be prepared for the deal”

“Wait, I’m coming too?”

“Well yeah, I mean you are my EA. I wouldn’t be going without you”

“Is Sara coming?”

“No. She hasn’t been officially made my second EA yet, so this time it will just be you and I. Please have everything ready for when my mother gets here. You know how she likes to have the specifics”

“Yes sir”

Felicity hung up the phone, and looked back at her computer. She was going to Gotham next week. She had to cancel plans with Barry and his girlfriend Caitlyn, and she had to think about telling Al she would be in town. But did she want to meet him so soon? with a deal between the two companies, she was sure she would be traveling there frequently, but was it too soon? she opened the site and saw a message from Al. For a moment her heart fluttered. That was weird she thought. She read over the message. She was a little annoyed he wouldn’t send her a picture. And didn’t know if she felt like telling him she was going to Gotham anymore. The phone started ringing and she closed the window, and took the call.

It was Wednesday night and she was packing her luggage for the trip to Gotham. She had kept going back to reply to Al, but every time she did, she would get annoyed at how he had brushed off her wanting a picture. She started to feel bad and decided to send a quick message. 

Al,

Sorry I haven’t responded; I have been extremely busy with work. I am going out of town for a few days, and therefor will not be able to talk to you. Hope all is well. 

Felicity

She sent the message before she could talk herself out of it. 

. . .

It had been days since he had sent that message to Felicity. He kept checking every morning and every evening for a reply, but when Wednesday night came around and she still hadn’t messaged him, he thought she had given up. That was until he saw the notification on his phone. He quickly checked it, and was saddened at the short reply. He had asked her questions, and she hadn’t answered them. He placed his phone on the kitchen table, and told Alfred he was going to read for a bit. 

Alfred grabbed his phone when he knew Bruce was out of the room and read over the messages. Stupid boy he thought. This lovely woman was asking for a picture and he would not send one. He noticed he hadn’t replied to her as well. And felt sorry for the poor girl. He turned off Bruce’s phone and noted that it was getting late. There was big meeting between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises tomorrow afternoon and he was going to be there instead of Bruce, along side Lucius. He passed the library where Bruce was reading, said goodnight, and went upstairs. 

. . .

Felicity and Oliver had just landed in Gotham, and a car was waiting to take them to WE. Their luggage was going to be taken to the hotel and put away for them so they could head straight to the meeting. It wasn’t a long drive, but it gave Felicity time to think. She thought back to her previous message to Bruce, and started to feel bad at how abrupt she was. She could at least tell him she was in his city, and see what he said. So she grabbed her phone.

Hi Al, 

I’m sorry if I was short and abrupt in my last message, I have just been under a lot of stress lately and I wasn’t sure if it would be too soon. but I am in Gotham this weekend. I don’t know if you would be interested in meeting, but ill be here till Sunday morning. 

Felicity

She sent the message, and went back to looking out the window. They arrived at WE a short time later, and she had not received a reply. She and Oliver stepped out of the car, and rode the elevator to the top floor. 

They were greeted by Lucius Fox, a few board members, and a Mr. Pennyworth. Everyone shook hands, and when it came time for Felicity to meet Alfred, he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. 

“Is something wrong Mr. Pennyworth?” she asked

“Oh no, Ms. Smoak. Nothing is wrong. If you will just excuse me for a moment, I need to make a quick call” 

Alfred hurried off, and took out his phone. 

While the rest were standing nearby Felicity pulled out her phone, and saw she had a message from Bruce. 

Felicity, 

I’m sorry, but this weekend wont work for me to meet. I hope you enjoy Gotham. 

Al.

She should have realized. Of course not responding to him for days, should have given her a thought as to how he would react to her being there. She slid her phone back in her purse, and joined in on the conversation.

Meanwhile Alfred was calling Bruce. 

“Master Wayne. I think you should come to this meeting today. There is someone I’m sure you would love to meet”

“Not today Alfred. I’m kind of in a bad mood. Felicity told me she would be in Gotham this weekend, and I stupidly told her I couldn’t meet”

“But Master Bruce, that is the exact reason I am calling. She is currently standing in your conference room”

“WHAT? I’m on my way”


	2. Chapter 2

He quickly stepped off the elevator and almost ran to see her. 

There she was, sitting at the table chatting with Oliver. What were the chances that she would be in his Boardroom? He needed to play It cool, but there was something about her he couldn’t shake. He had only talked to her a few times, and yet, he felt something. 

Alfred led him into the boardroom and all the chatter died down. 

“Oh don’t mind me, just came to observe”

Bruce walked over to Oliver extending his hand “Good to see you again Mr. Queen, I haven’t had the pleasure in meeting your EA yet”

Felicity looked dumbfounded. The owner of Wayne Enterprises was there, someone she had admired for years, was standing in front of her. She reached out her hand and he took it in his. 

Her hands were so soft, and so small in his. He looked down and noticed bright blue nail polish. He looked over her clothing. She was well put together, and wore a pink short sleeved blouse, a white floral printed skirt and strappy yellow heels, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her signature pink and black framed glasses atop her nose.

“Ms. Smoak, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bruce Wayne”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne. I wasn’t made aware you would be joining us today” she took her hand from his, after she realized she was still holding onto it. 

“Last minute thing. Oliver and I go way back, so I thought I could at least show him the courtesy and personally be here for this new adventure. Please, sit. We have a meeting to start” he gestured for everyone to take a seat. 

She had been flustered when she saw him enter the room. She hadn’t prepared herself that. He was quite a handsome man, and a lot younger looking than she had thought he would look. She hadn’t seen many photos of him over the years, as he pretty much was only seen out in public entering or exiting a building. 

During the meeting, she would glance over to him between notes, and his head would slightly turn towards the projector. Was he looking at her? She had thought to herself. Of course not, why would he? Get it together Smoak.

Lunch soon came, and everyone went off with their respected partners to go out. 

She was almost out of the boardroom with Oliver when Bruce approached.

“Ms. Smoak, would you like to join me for lunch?” he could see the hesitation in her eyes “and when I say you, I mean you and Mr. Queen” he smiled at her

“Not today Bruce. Felicity and I need to over the first half of the meeting and fill our Lawyer in, so we will have to take a rain check” Oliver interrupted

“But Oli…. Mr. Queen, we don’t…”

“Not to worry Ms. Smoak. You should go along to your lunch with Mr. Queen and fill in your Lawyer. We will see you in an hour”

He knew Oliver was lying, but didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable for pointing it out. 

Everyone left and Bruce and Alfred stayed behind. 

“she seems like a lovely young woman Master Bruce”

“She does indeed. A little shy, but I’m sure the more we meet, the more open she will become”

“You do mean meet, as in getting to know Mr. Wayne, or Bruce?”

“Yes but I think ill let her get to know me, and then when I tell her I am the Al she has been talking to, she may be more receptive”

“Just be careful. She is a smart woman, and I don’t want her getting hurt”

“I don’t either Alfred”

Once everyone got back from lunch, it was back in full swing. It went by fast, and before he could get a chance to talk to her, she and Oliver were gone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from her

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al, 

I’m bored, and stuck in meetings all day, taking notes. But it should have a good outcome. Just heading back in from lunch and I thought I would send you a quick message. Talk soon

Warm Regards, Felicity

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Bruce smiled and couldn’t wait to see her the following day.

. . .

The next morning, Bruce had asked Lucius’ EA to text him the coffee orders.

Once everyone got settled at the table, Felicity had noticed Jitters coffee cups and snacks. The day before it had just been coffee from the lunch room, and baked goods from the cafeteria. She asked a couple people if they knew who brought the coffee in, and everyone shrugged and said they didn’t know. Bruce had stayed quiet when he heard her asking. And Felicity noticed he would smile, just a little bit, every time she took a sip. 

The day flew by and before anyone realized it was already 5 pm. Laurel was flying into town that evening and would stay for the remainder of the trip. Oliver felt it would be better to have their Lawyer present during the meetings instead of having to relay all the information to her. 

Felicity had gone to pick her up in the town car provided by WE, and the girls chatted the whole ride back to the hotel. 

“So have you met any interesting people yet Felicity?”

“Define interesting? Haha I’m just kidding. I mean Lucius Fox. I have wanted to work for that man for years. And Mr. Wayne was at the meetings yesterday and today. He seems quiet but, very nice”

“Ya, he keeps to himself a lot. I’ve only met him a few times over the years, but he doesn’t really party, or like to hang out in loud places. Its mainly just been small chats with Tommy, or Oliver over a couple drinks or coffee”

They got back to the hotel around 11 pm and headed straight for their rooms. They had another long day ahead of them and needed to get some sleep.

. . .

The next morning when Felicity walked into the boardroom with Laurel and Oliver, there was only one coffee sitting on the table, and it was in front of the seat she had been sitting in over the last 2 days. She didn’t know who put it there, but again, every time she took a sip she noticed Bruce with a small smile. It was so weird to her. Why did he keep smiling at her when she drank the coffee?

During lunch that day, Bruce was invited to join Oliver, Laurel and Felicity. She was nervous about it, as she never really talked to him. But during lunch conversation flowed easily, and she sat back and listened to the 3 talk. She had sort of felt like an outsider, due to the fact that Oliver, Laurel and Bruce had been acquainted with each other for years. 

They were waiting for the check to arrive and head back to the office when Bruce realized Felicity hadn’t said much. He had hoped he would learn a little more about her, but the conversation seemed to be taken over by Laurel doing most of the talking. 

“Ms. Smoak, how are you liking Gotham?”

“I haven’t really been able to see much. Between the office and the hotel, there just doesn’t seem like enough time in the day to explore”

“That doesn’t seem fair. I’m sure we could take a half day on Saturday and I can show you all around. There wont be much left to do on Saturday anyways, and if there is, you and Lucius’s EA could always finish it up” he was talking to the group, but fixated on Felicity

 

Felicity was about to speak, when Oliver interrupted “Bruce, we are not here for a vacation. So we should probably stick to the schedule” Bruce didn’t show it, but he was pissed off that he had spoken for her. He realized that with having Oliver around it may be hard to get to know her better. 

. . .

Felicity was in her room later than evening, when a message came in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dear Felicity, 

I’m sorry you have been stuck in meetings, hopefully you will be able to find a least a little time to get around and see the city. But I know how it can be when you have a demanding schedule. I wish I was able to take you out and show you around. 

Al.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even though she and Al had been talking for less than a week, she felt something. He was attentive, and besides the little hiccup when she got to Gotham, she wanted it to continue and hopefully meet him soon. it was only 7 o’clock so she decided to call Sara.

“Hey cutie. How is everything going?”

“it seems to be going great. But big ole Oliver won’t let us have any fun”

“Oh that grump. He needs to lighten up sometimes. You and Laurel should go out. Its Friday night after all”

“Bruce, I mean, Mr. Wayne invited us sightseeing tomorrow, but that old frump said no”

“What? hold up. Did you just call him Bruce? What happened to your professionalism Ms. Smoak” Sara chuckled.

“it was just a slip. But I don’t know Sara, there’s something about him. He seems so much more than what he lets people see”

“I see. And this wouldn’t happen to do with the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous, now would it?”

“Sara!”

“what? I have eyes. For an old man, he is definitely scrumptious”

“Oh my god. Now I wont be able to look at him tomorrow without thinking that. Especially when he smiles at me”

“He smiles at you hey? Oh, I think you have a crush”

“No. I certainly do not. Never mind. I have to prep for tomorrow. So I will text you when I can. Night”

“Don’t deny it. But fine. Have a good night”


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke up Monday morning feeling completely drained. It had been a long few days in Gotham and she had the morning off to sleep in. But seeing as how she was used to waking up on east coast time, her body hadn’t gotten that memo. She opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. It was 6 am. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and checked her emails. There had been one from Al late the night before, so she messaged him back

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Hi Al, 

Its alright that we weren’t able to meet. I had a very busy weekend. I ended up meeting the owner of Wayne Enterprises. So that was thrilling. And we weren’t expecting him at the meeting. He had always been someone I always admired. 

I graduated MIT at 19 with a masters in cyber security, my favorite flower is a pink orchid. And no, 13 years is not too much of a gap for me. Lol. 

Am I too young for you? What is your background like? If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?

Warm Regards, Felicity  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

. . .

Felicity and Bruce had messaged a few times in the last month, but it seemed both had been busy with work. But it was always nice when she would get one from him. 

Good afternoon Felicity, 

I’m sorry it took so long for me to email you back. I have been extremely busy with my company, and have not had enough time to myself. That is very exciting that you met him. And that is quite the accomplishment, and something to be extremely proud of getting a masters at 19. 

I inherited my company, so I don’t really have too much of a background in anything. And if I could go anywhere in the world…. I would have to say Australia. I love it there. What about you?

As always, I look forward to our next chat, Al  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning Al, 

Australia? Yeah, I need to pass on that. I am deathly afraid of kangaroos. They scare the crap out of me. Ugh, I’m shuddering just thinking about them. I would probably go to Bali, or Tahiti, I hear it’s a magical place. My boss inherited his company from his parents too. I think that would be hard to live up to the pressure. To be just like them. But everyone needs to make their own claim, and if you are happy in what you are doing, and are successful in your business, then that’s great. Oh I need to go, I’m at work, and I got a meeting. Ill talk to you later. 

Warm Regards, Felicity  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dear Felicity, 

I am sorry it took me so long to message you back, yet again. I have a business meeting coming up out of town, and I need to prepare for it. I haven’t even started learning about all the new things we offer, so I’m taking a crash course on it. I know I promised that I would be coming to Starling for a meeting this weekend, but I just wont be able to make any time to meet you. I hope you can forgive me. I am so sorry. 

But I really want to know more about you. What is your family like? Do you have any siblings? 

All the best, Al  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Felicity was getting the office ready for Wayne Enterprises to have their first meeting at Queen Consolidated. It had already been one month since the merger had started. 

She was setting up the basket of pastries and bagels, and getting the sugar and sweeteners sorted. 

She looked towards the door and saw Oliver give Sara her usual morning kiss. Felicity thought it was cute how they had their daily routine and how she wished she had something like that. Since talking to Al, she had felt that maybe he could be someone she could have that with, but he again told her he couldn’t meet. It was really starting to annoy her. She decided not to email him back and think about if she wanted to continue on the conversations.

Alfred and Bruce walked into the top floor of QC and immediately Bruce’s eyes darted for Felicity. He had felt bad for postponing the meet, again, but felt he needed more time. Now that he was on her turf, she may be more open and comfortable. He had gone to Jitters that morning and picked up a Vanilla latte that he knew was her favorite. 

“Good morning young lady. Alfred and I stopped for coffee on the way, and I picked one up for you”

“Oh, Mr. Wayne. You didn’t need to do that. Thank you though. You can tell a lot about a person by the coffee they drink. Take for example me. I love vanilla lattes, which you seem to know” she said as she finished her first sip “I like having the caffeine, and bitterness, but I also like a little bit of sweetness. So, in reality I can be harsh, but also nice at the same time. What about you, what do you drink?”

“I normally go for black with 2 sweeteners. Tell me Ms. Smoak. What does that say about me?”

“I would say you are harsh, and strong, but there is a softer side to you that no one knows about. You can look at my coffee and know there are things added to it, but your coffee, you couldn’t tell there are things under the surface by glance. You need to try it before you can truly know”

“I must say Ms. Smoak, that was right on the nose for Master Bruce” Alfred told her

“Why thank you Mr. Pennyworth”

“Oh no, please call me Alfred”

“Alright Alfred, Alfie, Alfie boy. But if I can call you Alfred, please call me Felicity. And no need for the Ms.” she giggled. 

“As you wish Felicity.” But that was going to be the last time he called her that. That was until she and Bruce got together. 

Sara walked up to the three, overhearing the conversation.

“I heard Felicity was giving you her coffee analogy. She is pretty dead on with that. The only person she couldn’t peg was Laurel. She always sticks to tea. And never has the same one. She is still trying to figure that one out” Sara laughed. 

“Ah, Mr. Wayne, glad to see you made it. Now that everyone is here, lets get this meeting underway” Oliver announced. 

During the lunch break that day, they all ended up staying in the boardroom due to the weather. It was raining, and the girls preferred not getting their hair wet and looking like drowned rats the rest of the day. Oliver and Sara sat off to the side, chatting about an upcoming date, while Laurel had gone to her office to get more paperwork printed. That just left Felicity, Bruce and Alfred. 

“So, what is there to do around here for fun?” Bruce asked

“Well, there’s Tommy’s club, Verdant. There’s a great park around the corner, I like to go there on nice days and read. The beach is nice too. Honestly, I don’t really know. I typically just end up at Verdant or Sara or Laurels house. Sometimes Oliver’s. Depending whether Thea is around or Sara is with him. I like to stay in a lot”

“Would you want to show me the park or the beach if there is a nice day while we’re here? Or maybe have a drink or two at Verdant? Id love to check out Tommy’s club”

“I’m sure Oliver or Sara would be better at showing you the city. They go out a lot, and know most the best places to eat and have a good time”

Felicity hadn’t realized the only reason he was asking her was to get her alone. He wanted to tell her it was him she was talking to. But didn’t want to do it in the office. She sat there eating her lunch, completely unaware that she had rejected him. 

. . .

Two weeks had gone by and Bruce was getting worried as to why he hadn’t received a message back from Felicity. He sat at his kitchen table and grabbed his tablet.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Felicity, 

I am starting to get concerned. I haven’t heard from you in over 2 weeks. I hope I did not offend or upset you by not being able to meet. Please email me back, just so I know you are alright. 

Always, Al  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It hadn’t even been 10 minutes later and he got a reply

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Oh Al, 

Everything is fine. Its just been a shit storm. Our company had a massive merger a couple weeks ago, and it has wiped my social calendar away. I haven’t had any time for friends, or to even catch up on my shows. I’m practically living off of bagels, coffee and wine. But I finally have a night alone. So I thought I would send you a longer message than usual. 

My dad left when I was little, and my mom raised me off of tips working as a cocktail waitress. I just want her to find a nice man who loves her unconditionally. But she is still in Vegas where I grew up and wont even consider moving here. I have no siblings, but I have always wanted sisters. I have 3 best friends who are more like sisters than best friends, and we practically do everything together. I actually work with 2 of them, and the other one is my boss’ sister. So really its kept all in the family. Lol. 

But one day I would love to have a big family. I think id like 2 or 3 kids, a couple dogs, and maybe a cat. 

What about you? What is your family like?

Oh did you hear? Comicon is only a few months away. I can’t wait. I try to get tickets every year, but every time I wait for hours, and they are always sold out. But I think this might be the year. wish me luck

Warm Regards, Felicity  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was happy to hear from her, but now he was saddened by hearing about her non-existent social life, all due to a merger with his company. It was also hard knowing that he had to keep pretending not to know her when they were together, when all he wanted to do was tell her. And be with her. 

He wrote a message back, and hoped it wouldn’t be too long before he talked to her again

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
My Dearest Felicity, 

I am sorry to hear your father left you, no child should have to go through that. Your mother sounds like a strong woman. I’m glad to hear you have close friends, it is always nice to have people you can lean on for support. I lost my parents. It was difficult, but it made me who I am today. 

I am sorry to hear the merger is taking up so much of your time. If you don’t mind me asking, how long do you think it will take until it is finished? 

And no I did not know Comicon was only a few months away. I myself am not too big on that stuff, but if that makes you happy I would love for you to bring me in and teach me about it. I hope you get those tickets. Ill be crossing my fingers for you.

I myself, had never really thought about children, or marriage for that matter. But I guess I would have to say at least 2 children, but no more than 4. I’m not so sure about pets though. I do travel a lot, and I would hate to leave my wife alone with all those children and pets running around. Not saying she would be staying home. No. I am all for women working. Especially if it was someone as smart as you. It would be a shame to lock you away in a house and take you away from the world. 

But I must get going. Early meeting. 

Al

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following month went by too quickly, Sara had joined Oliver in Gotham and Felicity stayed behind at QC. Upon hearing she wouldn’t be joining them, Bruce decided to miss the rest of meetings that weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was going to Starling for the second last time. Felicity had almost dropped off in messages, but he had decided to let it slide. He knew she was just working lots, and had very little time. The meeting was going to be short this time, and he was determined to get her alone to talk. They walked onto the floor and up to her desk.

“Good morning Ms. Smoak” Bruce handed her the usual coffee be always brought her when he was in town.

“Good morning Mr. Wayne, Alfie. How are you this fine morning?”

“Swell Ms. Smoak” Alfred answered

Felicity and Alfred had gotten along right from the beginning and had always chatted when they had a chance. To her, he always seemed like a nice old man, and a great influence on Bruce. She knew about Alfred raising him from a young age and commended the man. She always felt comfortable with him. 

She seemed more nervous today than any other day, and Bruce didn’t understand why. 

“Are you alright Ms. Smoak? You seem off” 

“Oh, yes, I’m fine. I just kind of realized something last night, and I don’t know how I feel about it”

“Well if you would like to talk about it over lunch I would be more than happy to listen” he said with a smile

And there was that smile again. that smile made her feel all melty inside. It made her just want to grab his face and kiss it. Ugh, what is that old man doing to me? She thought

“Old man? What is he doing to you?” Bruce asked, raised eyebrows

“Oh my god. I did not mean to say that out loud. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to call you old. Oh god. I need to shut up”

Bruce laughed. Genuinely laughed. “I am an old man. But what I don’t understand is what I am doing to you?” he was hoping he was making her fall for him, but he wasn’t sure. Other than that outburst she hadn’t shown any real interest in him

“again, I am so sorry Mr. Wayne. You are not old, just older. And really you don’t look your age. You look a lot younger. I know I look young but if we were seen together people might think we were closer than age than we are. Not saying we would ever go out, or anything but….”

“Felicity” he placed a hand on her arm to calm her “Its ok. take a deep breath. Drink some coffee, sit down, and relax”

“I am so sorry”

“there is nothing to be sorry for”

“Oh the meeting” she got up to stand, but he gently pushed her back in the chair

“It can wait a few more minutes”

. . .

The next day seemed to be a lot better than the previous. She was a little late but decided to pick up coffee on her way to work. She knew Bruce would bring her one, but with this crush she had on him, she needed to stop accepting it. It had become like a habit when he came to town. It had almost become like the kiss Sara and Oliver shared every morning when they stopped being Sara and Oliver and started being Ms. Lance, and Mr. Queen.

But each time he handed her a coffee, it felt more like Felicity and Bruce, than Ms. Smoak and Mr. Wayne. And that scared her. 

He was already in the office when she got there, and he noticed she already had coffee. He was a little upset that she had obviously purposely stopped to get one, knowing full well he brought her one every time. 

But he left it on her desk and without saying a word walked into the boardroom.

Alfred was following behind when he heard her whisper to him

“Yes?”

“I was so rude to him this morning. I just, there’s just something going on, and I’m not sure how to deal with it”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you will find a way to manage. Would you like to tell this old man what it is?”

“Its too personal, and you’re, well, you. Just please apologize to Bruce… I mean Mr. Wayne for me”

“I will Ms. Felicity”

“thank you Alfie”

Alfred then proceeded to walk into the boardroom and tell Bruce about the apology. Bruce immediately turned in his chair so he could catch a glimpse of her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Felicity had ended up going home, unsure of how to act around him now that she fully accepted she liked him. But wasn’t sure how this affected the man she had met online. She liked Al that she met on the dating site, but she had never met him. But she also liked Bruce Wayne, even though she had never actually spent any real time with him outside of the office. 

. . .

That Saturday night, Oliver invited Bruce to join him, Laurel, Sara, Felicity and Tommy at Verdant. As a celebration of being over halfway down with the merger. 

Tommy had roped off and curtained the whole right side of the club to make there own semi private area. And Bruce, Tommy, Oliver Sara and Laurel were already sitting, listening to the music and about 3 drinks in, when Felicity showed up. 

Bruce took one look at her, and excused himself. He needed air. 

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down in curls, she had dark smokey eyes, bright red lips. Her dress was extremely short, and skin tight. It was electric blue with thin straps, that showed ample cleavage. And her toned legs were highlighted with silver strappy sky high heels. 

Bruce stepped outside the back door to gather his thoughts, when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see who it was, and it was her. Oh god he thought, he couldn’t get away. 

“Bruce, do you think I’m attractive?” 

Was she drunk he thought? She had just gotten there? Or had she been there the whole time? “How much have you had to drink Felicity?” 

“Too many to count. Tonight was a bad idea”

“Why?” 

“Me and you, in a club, with drinks…. That’s a bad combination old man” there it was again. he actually liked that she called him that. He thought it was cute. 

“Young lady, I think you have had too much to drink. Let’s get you a cab home” he lightly grabbed her arm and walked her to the front entrance to get her in a cab home. As soon as he would see it pull away he would tell Sara.

He wasn’t prepared to feel a jolt of electricity run through his body with his hand touching her elbow. It took everything in him not to grab her and kiss her. He had strong feelings for Felicity, so strong in fact, it may be considered love. But he needed to get her into a cab and send her home before he did something he regretted while she was in that state. 

“Felicity, why did you drink so much tonight?”

“Because you were going to be here. I get nervous around you, I mean just look at you” she was sliding into the cab, and he was making sure she didn’t hit her head “You never answered me”

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to answer that Felicity”

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter”

“oh my Dearest, it does matter. I can see its upsetting you”

“yeah, but now whatever you say I wont know if you are telling the truth. Good night Bruce”

And before he could say good night, she shut the door and the cab pulled away. 

Felicity got home quickly, and went inside, got out of her dress, and grabbed a pint of mint chocolate ice cream. She pulled up the dating site, and started typing a message to Al. But she realized something as she was almost done writing it. Ya sure she was drunk. But this wasn’t something she couldn’t explain. And then it all made sense.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Good evening Al,

My Dearest? Where did that come from? I mean not that I mind, it is sweet. I am so sorry to hear about your parents. That is devastating. 

The merger should be done next month. And then it will only be bi-monthly meetings. It will be so nice to finally have time for myself again. But I really think we should meet soon. we have been talking for close to 5 months. And I know it hasn’t been a lot, but I feel like you could be someone I could really open up to and be myself around. Lately there has only been one person I have been able to do that with other than my friends.  
Good night.

Felicity

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

As she sent the message it all became so clear to her. My Dearest. Bruce had called her that behind the club that night, and Al called her that in the last message. How could she have been so blind. Al, Alfred. Alfred obviously made the page, and used his name to hide the fact it was Bruce. But there were too many things that matched between the two. 

Al from online, was Bruce Wayne. 

One, she had a crush on both, but now, two, how should even continue talking to him? What if it was all a ploy to get her to work for WE? What if all he wanted to do was get information on QC? She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. That night she deleted her page, and deactivated her account. The next time she saw Bruce Wayne, she was going to end all the friendliness. She wasn’t about to him trick her like that. 

Bruce had tried to send a message back, but he had found her page was deleted. He knew the meeting was tomorrow, but what happened that she just ended it so quickly? He had flirted with her as Bruce, and they always had little banter back and forth. 

But something in her changed. And he needed to see what. He needed to sleep so he could wake up, go to the meeting and see her. 

He wasn’t expecting her to be so cold towards him when he got there. It was almost like she brushed him off. There was no banter, there was no flirting. Nothing. It broke his heart. What happened to her between last night and this morning to make her like this?


	5. Chapter 5

The last meeting between WE and QC was taking place this week. It had been a month since Felicity had found out Bruce had been Al. She had tried so hard to be cold, and distant towards him, but it did nothing to dampen her feelings for him. If anything, the more she saw him, the more she fell. 

Bruce had no idea why she had been acting cold but found out through Alfred that she had figured it out. He was devastated that he couldn’t tell her it wasn’t what she thought, and he really did have feelings for her, and that he really did want to tell her. 

Tuesday

She had gotten to the office early to set up and had asked Sara to help out. She was so nervous. How was she going to act towards him? She did know one thing. She wanted to talk to Alfred about him. Hopefully he would fill her in on some things. 

Oliver had just gotten to the office and gave Sara her morning kiss. Dropped off their coffees and made his way into the boardroom to set up. 

She was walking back to her desk when Alfred walked up to it, holding a bouquet. 

“Ms. Smoak. I was instructed to bring these by before the meeting. Mr. Wayne offers his sincerest apologies on how he acted during these last 6 months”

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth. That wasn’t necessary. Let me take those from you” she reached out her arms, and took the bouquet of purple lilies, pink roses, and purple carnations. She smelled them quickly and put them on her desk. 

“Ms. Smoak. If I may be so bold as to ask, would you consider giving Master Bruce another chance?”

“I want to Alfred. I really do. I just need a few things cleared up.”

“I will answer anything you ask” he said with a smile

She asked him why he didn’t tell her at the meeting it was him she had been talking to. He told her that Bruce was scared she would reject him. He told her he had been thrilled when he saw her in the conference room that day at WE and called him to come meet her. He had told her he was devastated to find out he had hurt her, and anything between the two might never be. 

He felt Felicity was everything Bruce needed in a partner, and he felt Felicity deserved much more than being someone’s EA. He had hopes of the two beginning a relationship that resulted in Felicity coming to work at WE and being the head of the Applied Sciences division. He even told her how on many occasions he almost told her himself about why Bruce did what he did. 

She had listened intently and came up with a plan. 

“Alfred, ole buddy. Would you help me out with something?” she smirked

“If this has to do with anything regarding getting Master Bruce to make up for what he has done, and has a good outcome, I am all yours”

“You both are here for 5 days, right?” he nodded “Then we have 5 days to play” she giggled

She was about to pull Sara into the super secret ‘get Bruce to fall madly in love with her’ plan when he walked onto the floor. She glanced over and noticed he had a coffee and a small bag in his hands. She could smell the blueberry from her desk. This is going to be fun, she thought. 

“Good morning Ms. Smoak. I brought breakfast. Oh, I see you got my flowers”

“Good Morning Mr. Wayne. Yes, I did get them. They are lovely, not my favorite, but lovely none the less. I am sorry to say I’ve already ate breakfast. But I will take that coffee” she snatched the coffee out of his hand. And he was left standing there, staring at her back as she turned and walked towards the conference room. “well aren’t you coming? The meeting is about to start”

The meeting ended 4 hours later for a break for lunch, and before Bruce even had the chance to ask her to join him, she was gone. He looked around for Sara, and noticed she was gone too. 

“Alfred, is there something going on with Felicity?”

“Whatever do you mean Sir?” 

“Ok, cut the crap. You know something. Spill it”

“All I know is that you are here for 5 days, and will be spending a lot of time around Ms. Smoak. I know you saved all of her emails to you. I suggest maybe reading through them again. But what does an old butler know” he smirked and turned towards the elevator

Bruce caught up quick. “So if I am reading between the lines correctly, and I am sure I am. I need to do things in the next 5 days, or I am going to lose her forever”

“Haven’t a clue. Now are we going for lunch? There’s a little Italian place I heard about the last time I was here. I would love to check it out”

 

. . .

Lunch was over, and it was time to pick the meeting back up. Felicity had filled Sara in on her plan, and Sara was thrilled. Her exact words were “you hot young thing. Go get your old man”

What Felicity didn’t know, was that Alfred, was playing both sides. He wanted nothing more than the two to be together. What did the young kids call it? Ship? He shipped them? 

He and Bruce made their way back to the office, and Felicity was at her desk admiring the flowers. Bruce caught a slight glimpse of it, and it made his heart beat faster. But in the time it took him to regain his thoughts, she was turned away from them working at her computer. He strolled up to her desk, and placed a bag in front of her and walked right past and into the conference room. He never looked back.

She was curious to see what was in the bag, but didn’t want him catching her. So she put it on the floor next to her purse, and continued working. Sara had the afternoon shift of the meeting so that Felicity could finish paperwork that had nothing to do with WE. The room let out, and she noticed it was already 5:30. 

She waited for Sara, and Bruce walked right past her, never looking at her. Alfred said good night, and as soon as she heard the elevator doors close she grabbed the bag and looked inside. 

She was shocked at what she found. 2 tickets to Comicon. She hadn’t told anyone but him about her obsession with going, and how every time she tried, she just couldn’t seem to get them. She noticed a little envelope inside and opened it. There was a small letter. 

Felicity, 

I remember you talking about how badly you wanted to go. I noticed that it was not too far away, and contacted some friends. These are all access passes. Please bring anyone you would like.

Warm Regards, Bruce

Oh that smug bastard she thought to herself. Warm Regards, that’s my line. Well played Brucie boy. Well played. 

. . .

Wednesday

Bruce was gong to one up his flowers this morning. Instead, he was going to send over a big box of chocolates from her favorite nut free shop. He was just getting into the car when his phone beeped. 

He checked his texts and noticed there was one from Felicity. He gasped when he saw it. She was dressed up as a sexy Hermione Granger.  
Thanks for the tickets. I’ve been saving this costume for years, I finally get to break this bad boy out <3 F

God, now he had to go and sit in meetings with her all day, and all he would be able to do was picture her in that outfit. 

Felicity had no plans to actually wear something like that. If anything she would go as close to the character as she could. But he didn’t need to know that. 

She got to the office, happy with how the morning was progressing, and sat down and started her computer up. Sara walked in shortly after.

“Nice job on the text. He wont be able to focus on anything all day”

“That was the plan. Lunch at Big Belly today?” 

“You know it!”

As felicity guessed, Alfred rolled onto the floor just before Bruce. He handed her a box of chocolates. 

“Ms. Smoak, please accept these nut free chocolates from your favorite sweet shop”

“Of course Alfred. Thank you. He really is trying isn’t he?”

“that he is. And please Ms. Smoak, don’t torture the poor man” he said smiling.

“Oh Alfie, if I torture him too much he may have a heart attack. And I can’t have that happening. Do not worry. I will be gentle” she laughed

Bruce had just gotten to the floor when he heard her laughter fill the space. He loved that sound. To him he could listen to that all day. He could picture her laughing with their children, and at all the stupid things he did. 

“Mr. Wayne?”

“Huh?”

“Its time to go in” 

“Oh right Ms. Lance, I’m right behind you”

Lunch came quickly that day. And again before he could find her, she and Sara were gone. And Bruce and Alfred decided to order in with Oliver and catch up. 

“SO, Oliver. Is Felicity seeing anyone?”

“No, come to think of it, she hasn’t been on a date in 6 months. Why?

“No reason, just curious is all”

“she had a crush on this one guy, but I guess that didn’t work out”

“I see”

He heard Felicity’s heals when she stepped onto the floor. He stood up, and excused himself from Oliver and walked towards her desk. 

“Ms. Lance, would you mind if I have a private chat with Ms. Smoak?”

“No problem Bruce”

“Yes Mr. Wayne? What can I help you with?” she made herself sound as sultry as she could

“First off, the way you just said my name, wow. Um, secondly. Would like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“You know, that sounds great, but I can’t. I promised my Mom and her boyfriend I would have dinner with them” it wasn’t a lie. In fact, all the girls were going to dinner that night. And no boyfriends were allowed. Donna had recently moved to Starling and had quickly fallen in love with Quinten Lance. Felicity, Sara and Laurel were thrilled for their parents. 

“Oh, well I hope you enjoy your evening then Ms. Smoak”

“We better get back. Don’t want to keep them waiting” she said as she brushed past him. Purposely brushing her hip on his hand. 

He pulled it back like it was on fire. And Alfred approached him, and had noticed what happened.

“Alfred, I swear. That woman is going to give me a heart attack one of these days”

“Oh she informed me, she will do no such thing” and off he went into the boardroom with a puzzled Bruce following after. 

. . .

Felicity had gotten back to her townhouse to get ready for dinner with her parents, when she noticed a note attached to the door. 

Felicity

Will you do me the honor of being my date Saturday night and accompany me to dinner?

Bruce

She wanted to text him that moment, but decided to make him sweat. She went inside and got changed quickly before leaving for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday

Good morning Bruce. I saw your note, and I will have to get back to you on dinner for Saturday night. You see I am a very busy woman, and I need some time for myself sometimes. I will let you know soon though kisses F

“Seriously Alfred, this woman is driving me crazy. Why can’t she just give up and go out with me already?” he said with a huff. What he didn’t know what that Alfred was on his Bluetooth headset speaking with the woman, and she had heard everything he had just said.

“Alfie, I know I said 5 days, well now were down to 3, but if he keeps that up, I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I may actually break before then”

“You know Master Bruce, you could always just show up at her townhouse, and beg”

“No no no no Alfie, why would you tell him to do that. You want me to break don’t you? That’s it, you do! How could you I trusted you” she barely got the last part out as she was laughing too hard

“I don’t think she would appreciate that. But I don’t know. I need to find something that will make her happy”

“He does. Tell him he does, Alfie? Are you listening?” 

Click

“Master Bruce, I’m sure you make her happy. She is just having some fun. Let her have it. It has taken months for you to finally admit your feelings for each other. Let her play a little bit”

“Fine, whatever you say. You seem to know what’s going on anyways. I trust you”

They ended up getting to QC before she got there. Bruce waited for the next elevator like the other 2 mornings, but when he got up there, she wasn’t at her desk. He looked around and saw Sara. 

“Hey, Where’s Felicity?”

“I don’t know. All she said was that she was going to be a little late this morning. Don’t worry, she should be here soon”

Soon ended up being 30 minutes late. It was very unlike her. But when she strolled into the office, well more like busted into the boardroom, he couldn’t help but smile at her.

She was stunning. 

“Sorry everyone. My alarm didn’t go off, and then my hot water wasn’t working. Somehow it got turned off at the tank. So weird. And then my hair dryer went poof, and my make up didn’t turn out right. Ugh, I’m sorry. Shutting up now” she huffed and took her usual seat at the table. 

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle, which made her turn and look at him. She looked mortified. And he loved seeing her like that. In her rambling, over informative state. He glanced over to Alfred and he too had an amused look. 

The meeting seemed to drag on and on that morning, and everyone couldn’t wait till it was lunch. Being in such a rush, Felicity hadn’t even stopped at her desk. So when she walked over to put her purse away there was a beautiful pink Orchid on it. It was in fact, her favorite flower. It was things like that, that would make her break. So much for making him fall in love with her. It seemed she was falling even harder than she had before. 

Bruce walked past her desk, and it seemed as though he wasn’t going to turn around and talk to her. So she got up and walked right up to him. She grabbed his arm, and he spun around, and she placed a kiss to his cheek. She lingered a little longer than she meant to, and pulled back in surprise. She let go of his arm and started walking to the elevator.

“Sara! Let’s go!” she practically screamed. And Sara came running after her. 

“What the hell was that about?”

She didn’t even care to wait for the doors to shut, or to make sure he wasn’t standing close

“I kissed him. Well his cheek. But oh my god. I felt something”

The doors closed and all Bruce could do was feel his cheek where she had kissed him. It left a tingling sensation, and it was something he had never felt before. He waited as patiently as he could for the next car so he could run after her. But by the time it came, and brought him to the car park, she was no where to be seen. 

Maybe he should just show up at her place like Alfred suggested. He could bring some wine, and dinner. There wasn’t anything else in the world he wanted more than her. And he would be damned if he didn’t fight for her. He had been slightly having fun with her antics the last few days, but once she had kissed him. All bets were off. 

He walked over to his car and he and Alfred went to lunch. 

The girls got back to the office before everyone else. Or so they thought. They didn’t know Oliver was taking a nap on the couch in his office. 

“Sara, I just. Oh boy. I thought I could do this. I thought I could go the full 5 days of torturing him to get him to make up for what he did, but after today. I just can’t do it anymore. I just need it to end. So tonight, I’m going to set it straight. I don’t care what happens, I just need him to know”

“you do what you need to do. And if that means ending this, then do it. Its already Thursday. He is here till Sunday morning. Make the most out of it. Who knows when you will see him again. this may be the last meeting in a long while”

“you’re right. When he gets back from lunch ill talk to him”

“Talk to whom about what? Felicity what’s going on?” Oliver had woken up from his nap to hear his two EA’s talking. And so far, he didn’t like what he was hearing.

“Oh Oliver. Its nothing. Just something personal”

“It didn’t sound too personal. I distinctly heard you say he was here till Sunday. So you must be talking about Bruce. So I ask again, what. Is. Going. On?”

Just then Bruce and Alfred walked onto the floor and they could feel the tension

“Hey, why does everyone look so mad?”

“Stay out of this Bruce! You did something to Felicity and I am going to find out what!”

“Oliver, he didn’t do anything to her” Sara pleaded

“that’s not exactly true” Bruce spoke up

“Bruce don’t. this is not the time for this. I was talking to Sara and I didn’t know Oliver was here. He thinks something happened, when it didn’t” 

Bruce stepped towards Felicity, but Oliver stepped in his way “you do not go near her. I don’t know what you did, but she sounded upset” Sara grabbed Oliver’s arm to try to pull him away from Bruce.

“Oliver, its not what you think. I know what’s going on, and please just trust me when I say we don’t have to worry”

“Please Oliver, just believe Sara and I. it isn’t bad”

“Tell me Felicity. What is it? Huh? What do you need to end so badly? What did he do to you?” he yelled at her

“Don’t you dare speak to her like that. You are her Boss. I don’t care if you are friends, or whatever, but you have no right to talk to her like that”

“Bruce its fine, I mean its not. But that’s not the point”

“god help me Felicity! What is going on?!” Oliver yelled again, this time Sara holding him back from getting any closer

“I’m in love with him. Ok. you happy now. I’m in love with Bruce Wayne, and we met online before the merger, and he didn’t tell me who he really was. And the last few days I couldn’t hold in my feelings for him anymore, but I needed him to play my little games before I was ready to tell him. Which now, I guess he knows”

Oliver was about to open his mouth to speak when Sara glared at him “not a fucking word”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do stupid. Why did you think I was making you work so hard? I forgave you the moment Alfred and I talked on Tuesday. I just wanted to see how far you would go to win me back”

“You silly woman. You know a man my age shouldn’t be put in situations like this. I could have a heart attack”

“Oh, I’d never let that happen. Besides, you’re not that old”

“Whaaa? I’m shocked. You always call me old”

“It’s a term of endearment. I love you old man”

“I love you young lady”

Bruce grabbed Felicity by the waist and pulled her in towards his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and for the first time in 6 months, they were about to share a kiss. They were both nervous, but knew it would be the first of many. 

He looked deep into her blue eyes, and she into his hazel eyes, and they pressed their lips together. If you asked Felicity, it felt like fireworks. Their lips fit perfectly together. The kiss started to deepen and…

“Ahem…” 

They pulled away from each other, they had completely forgotten they were in the office and had an audience. Felicity Blushed and wrapped her arms around Bruce’s waist. He bent his head down toward her ear and whispered “We will pick this up later my love” to which she blushed again and let out a small giggle. 

“Now, Ollie, say your sorry”

“Sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I hope this doesn’t put a strain on our business relationship”

“Nah, its all good. I get it. You were just concerned. But I want to ask, could we maybe table the rest of the meeting today? It got a little heated and I think we all need to take the rest of the day to compose ourselves”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Felicity, really I’m sorry”

“Its ok Oliver. But if we have the rest of the day off, id like to go home and play catch up with Bruce”

“Eww, TMI Felicity” Sara squealed

Both girls giggled. 

“Alfred, take the day to yourself. Ill call you if I need anything”

“My pleasure Master Bruce. Ms. Smoak.” he nodded and strode off to the elevator

Felicity and Bruce got to her townhouse shortly after, and she hadn’t even stepped 2 feet in the door when he picked her up bridal style, and walked her towards the bedroom. When they got there, he gently placed her on the bed and bent down and started kissing her again. he pulled back for air

“Felicity?”

“Hmm”

“How do you feel about a short engagement?”

“Why Bruce, is that any way to propose to a girl?” she laughed

“No. just curious”

“Why?”

“No reason” 

He went back to kissing her. And smirked to himself, if only she knew. 

Bruce was so infatuated with Felicity the day he met her at WE that he went out straight after the meeting and bought a ring. Stupid, probably but he didn’t care. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. She was the only one he wanted to have a family with. And he couldn’t wait to grow old with her.


End file.
